It is known to give mobile work machines or work machines greater security against tilting by means of an outrigger or by means of a plurality of outriggers. This is advantageous when the work machine is set to carry out work. In this respect, there is always the conflict between a larger stability of the work machine and necessary weight savings in the designs of the work machine which are as large as possible. A telescopic sliding beam which provides greater stability for the work machine in the state telescoped out in this respect disadvantageously also increases the weight of the additional assembly or of the further sliding beam pipe.
It is therefore the object of the present disclosure to improve a work machine of the category, in particular to design its support width in a flexibly enlargeable manner, with as little additional weight as possible arising.
This object is satisfied in accordance with the present disclosure by a mobile work machine, in particular a mobile crane, having an undercarriage and a superstructure, wherein at least one outrigger is provided at the undercarriage for supporting the work machine in a first work position, wherein the outrigger comprises at least one sliding beam box, at least one sliding beam displaceable therein and at least one outrigger cylinder provided at the sliding beam, and wherein an additional extension is provided in a second work position of the work machine, said additional extension being coupled to the work machine via at least a first connection point and a second connection point, wherein the second connection point is provided at a mount of a piston rod of an outrigger cylinder.
It is thus advantageously possible to mount the extension at one or at several outriggers of the work machine in the second work position depending on the requirement. In this respect, it is also possible with respect to the vehicle longitudinal axis of the work machine to achieve different extension lengths of the outriggers or of the sliding beams to the left or to the right.
It is conceivable in a further example embodiment that the first connection point is provided at the sliding beam box and/or at a region of the undercarriage spaced apart from the outrigger.
An advantageously stable coupling of the extension or extensions to the work machine can thus be implemented. The first connection point can in this respect be designed as a simple connection point which allows a coupling of the extension only to the sliding beam box or only to a region of the undercarriage spaced apart from the outrigger. The connection point can, however, also be designed such that it simultaneously couples the extension to the sliding beam box and to a region of the undercarriage spaced apart from the outrigger.
It is conceivable in a further example embodiment that the first connection point has a pivot bearing having a pivot axis about which the extension can be pivoted.
It is possible by the pivotable outrigger of the extension about the pivot bearing to support the work machine by the pivoting of the extension with a coupled extension or to raise the outrigger by pivoting. The support with an extension can thus take place flexibly, with a force introduction which is as large as possible simultaneously being able to take place via the extension.
It is conceivable in a further example embodiment of the present disclosure that the extension can be pivoted by means of the outrigger cylinder.
The outrigger cylinder can thus advantageously be used both in the first work position to achieve a support of the work machine and in the second work position, with the support taking place via the extension here. The same actuator or outrigger cylinder can thus be used to achieve a support both with and without an extension.
It is conceivable in a further example embodiment that the pivot bearing comprises a pin and an eye or a fork. If the pin and the eye or the fork are used for coupling the extension and the work machine, the coupling can thus be carried out particularly simply and fast. The design of such a connection point or coupling point also represents a particularly simple embodiment possibility.
It is conceivable in a further example embodiment that an outrigger is provided at the extension at an end section opposite the first connection point. It is possible by means of this positioning of the outrigger to use the whole length of the extension to widen the support of the work machine. The extension is thus advantageously used in its total extent to achieve a maximum support.
It is conceivable in a further example embodiment that the extension is designed as a sheet metal construction and/or as a lattice construction and/or that a tie point is provided at the extension. The corresponding design of the extension in the construction form of a metal sheet or of a lattice allows an advantageously favorable provision of the extension with simultaneously minimized construction weight. The tie point which can be provided at the extension facilitates the transport of the extension from a storage position of the extension into a position in which the extension is coupled to the work machine in accordance with the second work position. The tie point can in this respect advantageously be positioned such that an extension which can have a substantially horizontally extending structure still remains in a substantially horizontal position or alignment or is only set slightly into rotation on suspension at the tie point and on a raising of the extension at the tie point in order to facilitate the assembly.
The present disclosure is furthermore directed to an extension for a mobile work machine in accordance with one of the claims 1 to 7 having at least two connection points for the simultaneous connection of the extension to at least two different regions of the work machine. Provision can be made in this respect that a first connection point is designed to provide a coupling between the extension and the sliding beam box and/or a region spaced apart from the outrigger. The second connection point can in contrast be designed to provide a coupling between the extension and the mount of a piston rod of an outrigger cylinder.
The present disclosure is furthermore directed to a method of adjusting a work machine, in particular a work machine as described herein, into a work position having an extension in at least one outrigger, comprising the steps:
In a first step, adjusting the work machine from a travel position into a first work position, wherein the sliding beams are traveled out from at least four outriggers and wherein at least three of the outriggers support the work machine via outrigger cylinders, piston rods and outrigger pads;
In a second step, releasing an outrigger pad from the piston rod of a sliding beam and traveling the corresponding piston rod to a designated length, wherein the work machine is still supported by the at least three piston rods not traveled in;
In a third step, transporting an extension to connection points of the work machine;
In a fourth step, coupling the extension to the work machine via the connection points;
In a fifth step, traveling the piston rod to a length for supporting the work machine by means of the extension; and repeating the steps two to five as required with further outriggers and extensions until a further work position is reached. In one example the steps are performed in the order listed above; however in alternative examples the steps may be performed in different alternative orders.
Further details and advantages of the present disclosure will now be explained in more detail with reference to embodiments shown in the Figures.